Electronic cigarettes are mainly used for quitting smoking and substituting tobacco. At present, an electronic cigarette on the market generally includes a battery pole and an atomizer. When the electronic cigarette is smoked, a battery in the battery pole supplies electric power to the atomizer, and a heating filament of the atomizer is driven to heat tobacco juice to generate smoke. The electronic cigarette is an electrical product that may consume much electrical energy in a short time. Because a battery capacity of the electronic cigarette is limited, a user needs to charge the electronic cigarette when the electronic cigarette is repeatedly used. However, most existing charging devices are inconvenient to carry (not portable) and are only capable of charging electronic cigarettes in places with usable external power source systems, which severely limits portability and use convenience of the electronic cigarettes. Furthermore, most existing charging devices charge electronic cigarettes via conductive wires, which may cause instability of the charging processes.